


Existence

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir découvert la vérité sur ses origines, Djidane est totalement perdu. Ses amis le soutiennent mais il lui manque autre chose pour reprendre totalement confiance en lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas la créatrice du jeu, je ne possède pas les personnages, je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!
> 
> Genre: Angst, totalement...
> 
> Avertissement: SPOILER sur le jeu, Là si vous n'avez pas terminé le Disque 3 vous êtes spoiler sur un des éléments les plus importants du jeu donc...si vous ne voulez pas savoir ne lisez pas!
> 
> Paring: Y en a pas dans celui-là
> 
> Personnages: Djidane et Bibi

_Créer pour détruire Héra..._

_Pour tuer tout ses habitants..._

_Un Ange de la mort..._

Il restait assis dans un coin de l'Invincible, les genoux ramenés contre lui, les bras les entourant. Sa queue était serrée presque convulsivement autour de sa taille. Ses mèches blondes comme les blés cachaient son visage pâle et ses cernes.

_Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit._

Ce qui venait de se dérouler sur Terra tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Les paroles de Garland résonnant comme un glas douloureux le faisaient frissonner d'avantage.

_«Un monstre...c'est ce que je suis...»_

Une boule douloureuse lui obstruait la gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sentant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os. Un malaise comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit l'envahissait douloureusement.

_«J'ai toujours chercher cette lumière bleue..._

_Le seul souvenir que j'avais de Terra...avec mon nom, mais à cette époque je ne connaissais même pas le nom de mon lieu de naissance._

_Peut-on seulement dire que je suis né?_

_Quand on naît, c'est de deux parents...Moi...j'ai été sortit d'un espèce de tube en verre...je n'ai jamais eu de mère ou de père...»_

Quand il repensait qu'il avait quitté les Tantalas pour chercher le lieu d'où il venait...quelle blague. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé! Il avait tant cherché ses origines et pour quoi? Pour cette vérité?! Il avait quitté sa famille adoptive pour tenter de retrouver celle de sang mais celle-ci n'existait même pas! Kuja était certes son frère et Mikoto sa sœur mais...de parents il n'en avait jamais eu. Garland n'avait vu en lui qu'un objet, une arme qui devrait lui obéir bien gentiment et tout détruire sur Héra, en tuant tout le monde (y compris ses amis) sans poser une quelconque question, pour la simple raison qu'il était né pour ça. L'homme attendait qu'il fasse ce que pour quoi il avait été créer: être un ange de la mort, s'occuper du transfert des âmes.

_«Ce don pour le combat!_

_Cette faculté d'adaptation..._

_Cette rapidité d'apprentissage..._

_La transe..._

_Cette puissance qui m'a toujours surpris moi même..._

_Je suis un moyen de destruction, c'est pour ça que je suis si fort, si doué...»_

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Bibi...Simplement parce qu'ils étaient pareilles...Des armes crées pour détruire mais avec une âme, des émotions et des sentiments mais qui avaient pris un autre chemin que celui pour lequel ils avaient été fabriqués.

Ses yeux le piquèrent, il aurait presque souhaiter n'avoir jamais appris la vérité, ça faisait si mal.

_Un ange de la mort destiné à préparer l'absorption d'Héra par Terra, c'est ce qu'il était..._

Il se souvenait de la sensation familière qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait posé les pieds sur Terra pour la première fois lui semblait-il. C'était là qu'il était né, qu'il avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie. Mais quelle vie? Il ne s'en souvenait plus...Avait-il été cloîtré dabs une chambre seul? Avait-il érrer au milieu des siens, génomes sans âmes, amorphes, parlant juste ce qui été nécessaire? Avait-il été malheureux? Avait-il beaucoup fréquenté Kuja durant cette époque?

_«Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille en fait...Jamais...Je n'ai pas vraiement de lien de sang..._

_Si...Les génomes sont ma famille mais...ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous avons tous été créer sur le même modèle. Et ils sont tous...si amorphes, comme s'ils ne comprenaient rien._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de lien de sang...Sauf peut-être avec les deux autres "Anges"._

_Mikoto a l'air de m'apprécier mais est très froide et Kuja...n'en parlons pas, il a tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises dernièrement et, il y a 12 ans, il m'a abandonné sur Héra alors que je n'avais que quatre ans.»_

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ses premiers instants sur Héra...Simplement des émotions: la peur et l'incompréhension: il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait là. Il se rappelait juste de son nom: Djidane. Et c'était tout, rien d'autre, si ce n'est la lumière bleue qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, mais c'était si vague. Avec le recul, maintenant...quand il repensait à cette époque, il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait froid et faim.  _Et surtout...qu'il était tout seul._

_Seul dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, à quatre an, âge où personne ne peut se débrouiller seul. Ses capacités ne s'étaient pas réveillées, il était petit, faible et fragile. Une petite flammèche si facile à éteindre._

La suite, c'était Bach qui le lui avait raconté un jour, quand il lui avait demandé. Il avait failli mourir...en étant pris pour le complice d'un voleur à peine deux jours plus tard alors qu'il errait, affamé, dans Linblum. Il était affaiblie, ses vêtements étaient quelque peu déchirés et il grelottait de froid (c'était l'hivers). Un gamin roux, qui devait avoir son âge, était alors passé en coup de vent près de lui, le faisant sursauter et regarder partout autour de lui, surpris et craignant un danger (ce qui avait fait croire qu'il était le complice du dit-gamin). Le marchand l'avait brutalement saisi par la queue et l'avait secoué comme un prunier avant de le frapper, le couvrant d'injures diverses et variées sous les yeux des passants indifférents. La douleur à ce moment-là il s'en souvenait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était la première fois qu'on le brutalisait ainsi. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait, si ce n'est qu'il ressentait une forte haine à son encontre. Qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi on le frappait comme ça.

_La douleur, la peur...c'était bien les premiers sentiments qu'il avait ressentis sur ce qui serait la planète où il grandirait._

_Paradoxalement c'était dans le monde des voleurs, ce monde de dangers qu'il avait connu la bonheur, ce qui serait une famille véritable._

Leur chef lui avait aussi raconté que c'était Frank qui l'avait sauvé ce jour là, stoppé net dans sa fuite par les cris de douleur et les pleurs qu'il poussait. Indigné par le spectacle cruel auquel il assitait, il avait alors jeté de toute ses forces une des pommes qu'il avait volé à la tête du marchand. Celui-ci avait lâché le petit blond et s'était lancé à sa poursuite, sans succès évidement.

Djidane avait alors été doucement ramassé par un homme: et c'était celui qui deviendrait son chef (et son père adoptif) durant les 12 ans qui suivraient et peu être d'avantage. Il avait eu peur de Bach la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, peur de cet homme qui riait très fort, qui était si grand et si musclé et qui avait une barde rose en plus.  _«Bwahaha alors petit on a des problèmes? Viens avec moi j'vais te sortir du pétrin!»_  Néanmoins sa voix étai chaleureuse, douce et ses yeux inquiets. C'était une image qui été restée claire dans sa mémoire de l'époque tant les êvenements de ce jour l'avaient marqué.

Étrangement maintenant qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, les yeux étroitement fermés, peut-être endormi, il revoyait ces images, ces flashs quelque peu flous de ses premiers pas à Héra. Il avait l'impression de réentendre la voix de Markus, déjà douce et pleine de sollicitude, de sentir à nouveau sa grande main chaude serrant la sienne, pour le rassurer, après que Bach l'ait reposé au sol dans une rue adjacente pour voir ensuite si l'autre gamin revenait: _«Comment tu t'appelles?»_  avait demandé l'adolescent au bandana.

_«D...Djidane...»_

_«Et tu as quelqu'un avec toi?...Je veux dire où sont tes parents?»_

_«...C'est quoi des parents?»_ Sa réponse, dite en toute innocence avait véritablement surpirs le jeune voleur, selon ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tard, car il ne s'attendait pas à entendre tel chose de la part d'un enfant.

A cetteépoque, Djidane ne savait plus ni d'où il venait, ni comment se débrouiller seul. Si sa route n'avait pas croisée celle de Bach, Markus et Frank ce jour-là, peut-être serait-il mort de faim ou de froid?! Le roux était d'ailleurs revenu quelques minutes plus tard, riant encore de la poursuite contre l'énorme marchand qu'il avait semé sans aucune difficulté. Il s'était excusé auprès du petit blond pour être passé si près de lui, faisant croire à ce type qu'il était son complice. A cette époque, il n'avait pas encore son bandeau et ses yeux gris pétillant de malice chaque fois qu'il parlait. Son sourire avait également rassuré le petit blond, ravi de voir une personne à peine plus âgé que lui après avoir croisé tout ces adultes ou adolescents.

Markus avait ensuite continué son iterrogatoire: _«Et où habites-tu?»_

_«Habiter?...Je sais pas! Je suis tout seul!»_

Il leurs avait fait confiance, c'était les premières personnes à se soucier de lui, à lui parler gentiment et pas comme s'il était un déchet, à ne pas le rejeter parce qu'il avait une queue. Au contraire, ça les avaient bien fait rire. Et puis Bach l'avait repris délicatement dans ses bras et l'avait emmené avec lui.  _«Tu as faim petit? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper de toi!»_

_Faim_...bizarrement à l'époque il ne connaissait pas ce mot, il ne connaissait rien...même s'il était intelligent pour son âge, qu'il semblait être capable de déchiffrer plus ou moins certaines écritures.  _Il était comme les génomes de Branval mais en moins amorphe._   _Il avait tout à apprendre...parce qu'il ne savait rien..._

Mais les Tantalas avaient été patients et lui avaient tout enseigné. C'était avec eux qu'il avait appris à rire, à s'amuser, à lire, à voler et à jouer la comédie/tragédie. Frank avait qui il avait fait les pires bêtises, dans les bras de qui il se réfugiait quand il avait peur ou quand il faisait un cauchemar. Markus qui serait toujours plus son grand frère que Kuja ne le serait jamais, qui l'écoutait parler avec patience pendant longtemps, qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Cinna avec son zozotement mais qui était le meilleur des confidents. Les jumeaux qui parvenaient toujours à faire rire avec leur 'qui est qui?' Ruby qui le taquinait. Bach qui l'avait pris son aile, l'avait élevé, lui avait appris à distinguer le bien du mal, qui avait été un père pour lui.

_Il avait tellement heureux avec eux._

Tout le contraire de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Kuja ne l'avait pas abandonné sur Héra. Grandir sous l'emprise de Garland aurait fait sans doute de lui un doublon de son frère. Un monstre sans cœur qui serait sans doute dominé par des accès de mégalomanie. Ou un simple esclave obéissant sans réfléchir à son cruel créateur.

Il rouvrit les yeux, sortant d'un sommeil qui n'avait rien eu de réparateur tant ses tourments étaient forts, tant il se sentait mal. Perdu...sans vraiment comprendre le sens de tout ça. Découvrir toute cette réalité autour de son existence l'avait totalement bouleversé.

_Il avait été si stupide..._

_Pourquoi avoir voulue retrouver sa famille? Ses Origines?_

_Il en avait une de famille...que la vraie n'égalerait jamais!_

_Malgré toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite sœur, elle n'avait rien à voir, pour le moment, avec celle qu'il éprouvait pour Ruby._

_Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Frank..._

_Kuja n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Markus..._

_Et puis Cinna, les triplés..._

_Et Bach...qu'il avait failli plus d'une fois appelé «papa» lorsqu'il était encore très jeune._

Les larmes lui piquèrent enfin les yeux. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, ses amis avaient été clairs dans le Pandémonium. Mais il y avait des personnes qui manquaient pour complétement cette nouvelle confiance de lui-même.

Bibi pouvait parler aux mages noirs. Ceux-ci ressentaient des émotions, comprenaient, vivaient...et pouvaient parler normalement avec lui. Ce que lui ne pouvait faire avec les génomes pour le moment. Si un jour il pouvait, car ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment d'âmes.

Dagga l'avait lui mais aussi Steiner et Eiko, voire peut-être Beatrix s'ils faisaient un détour par Alexandrie. Elle avait passé le cap de la réalisation de ses origines et de la destruction de son village natale, de la mort de ses deux mères, de la destruction de sa ville d'adoption, et maintenant vivaient heureuse entre son rôle de reine et sa volonté de sauver le monde à ses côtés.

Eiko avait ses chimères, Dagga, Bibi et encore lui-même. Et peut-être même les Mogs de son village natal. Et c'était si facile de lire sur son visage que ça n'allait pas...

Freyja était plus comme lui: seule mais semblait habituée à cet état de fait, plongée dans des pensées la reliant à Fratley, à Puck, à ses amis de Boulcémia ayant survécu. Elle l'avait lui aussi...et depuis le passage à Terra, il sentait souvent son regard inquiet sur lui.

Tarask aussi était seul mais il semblait aimé ça. Il l'avait soutenu là-bas lui aussi mais ne semblait pas si à l'aise que ça dans le concept de l'amitié.

Queena semblait ne pas vraiment se soucier de ça, et elle avait aussi un «maître» qu'elle pouvait revoir chaque fois qu'elle voulait. Ho bien sûr, elle se souciait de ses amis mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa plus grande priorité.

Steiner avait Beatrix, sa dévotion à l'égard de Dagga...et le voyait toujours, au fond, comme un petit vaurien, un voleur, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs.

_Mais qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre?_  A qui pouvait-il parler, s'épancher, dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui peser sur ses épaules.

_Les génomes?_ A part Mikoto...et encore elle était assez distante, il n'avait pas assez confiance encore pour totalement se confier à elle.

_Les Mages noirs?_ Possible mais bon...il ne savait pas trop. Certes ils le comprendrait mais était-ce vraiment le soutient qu'il lui fallait?

_Bibi?_  Sans doute était-il le mieux placé pour comprendre...mais il était quand même jeune non?

_Dagga?_ Il ne savait pas trop...Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne! Et il avait étrangement envie de rester éloigné d'elle pour le moment...

_Tarask?_ Il avait changé mais pouvait-il vraiment comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait? Son déchirement? Non certainement pas, il n'avait même pas de souvenir de ce que «famille» voulait dire.

_Frejya?_ Non il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

_Steiner_? Ha non! Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un long discours dont le chevalier avait le secret.

_Eiko?_  Elle était beaucoup trop jeune! Elle ne comprendrait pas!

Avant de partir pour Ifa, pour combattre Kuja et l'empêcher de détruire le cristal de ce monde, il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait devoir tuer son frère, même s'il ne le considérait pas comme tel.  _Mais avant tout ça..._

Il avait besoin de revoir sa famille une dernière fois avant de partir pour sauver Héra. Mais il ne voulait pas imposer à tous un passage par Linblum. De plus, Dagga ne voulait pas voir Cid, de peur que son oncle ne veuille absolument les aider, quelques soit les protestations de sa nièce, et se mette en danger.  _Il devrait donc y aller seul...mais les autres n'allaient-ils pas s'inquiéter?_ S'il disparaissait 3 jours environ (en comptant le trajet), certains risquaient de paniquer...voire même de le chercher partout.

Et il ne pouvait pas prendre l'Invinsible non plus...si un vaisseau comme ça se posait près de Linblum, ça risquait de créer une certaine panique...sans compter qu'on ne pouvait laisser un tel moyen de transport, le meilleur qui soit, à portée de main de n'importe qui. Même si le faire marcher était difficile, même si un habitant d'Héra ne pouvait pas le faire marcher (peut-être), il préférait ne pas le laisser à portée de vue d'un maniaque des vaisseaux comme Cid. Il risquait de le retrouver démonter!

_Est-ce que je peux les laisser comme ça, en plan, trois jours environ pour aller voir les Tantalas? Si je leur dis, ils voudront forcement venir, ou Dagga essaiera de me convaincre de ne pas y aller pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Cid. Mais...j'en ai besoin pour retrouver confiance en moi._  Il avait beau avoir prétendu à ses amis qu'il allait bien, que les paroles de Garland ne lui faisaient plus rien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La blessure infligée par la vérité n'était pas encore entièrement cicatrisée. Il lui manquait juste une chose...sa famille. Peut-être était-ce puéril mais il avait besoin de les voir à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment faiblit mais là...il sentait un poids énorme sur ses épaules.

\- «Djidane?» Le petit mage se tenait debout à côté de lui, remettant correctement son chapeau en place, après être sans doute tomber une nouvelle fois. Les yeux dorés du magicien ne quittaient pas le voleur du regard puis il dit. «Tu es triste?»

Question innocente, même si on pouvait deviner la réponse rien qu'en regardant la tête que faisait le blond. La queue brune se détacha de la taille du garçon, balayant la légère couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol. Le génome renifla et répondit, d'une petite voix tremblante «Qu'est qui te fais dire ça?»

Bibi s'assit à côté de lui et murmura «Tu sais...je comprend ce que tu ressens!» Il rajusta encore son chapeau «C'est pas agréable de savoir qu'on a été créer pour tout détruire! Quand je l'ai appris tu m'as consolé et soutenu!» Il s'amusa à tracer des arabesque sur la fine couche de poussière et releva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui le regardait, insondable «...Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses! Tu veux voir M'sieur Frank et les autres non?»

Djidane cligna des yeux et répondit «Comment peux-tu...» Il savait que le petit mage était futé et perspicace mais n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse ainsi lire en lui comme ça.

Bibi aurait presque ri de sa tête si la situation n'avait pas été celle-ci «Tu les aimes beaucoup non? Et c'est réciproque! M'sieur Markus m'a dit un jour que tu les connaissais depuis 12 ans! C'est ta famille non?» Il rajusta encore son chapeau «J'aime beaucoup les mages noirs tu sais? Mais si Grand-Père était encore vivant, j'aurais aimé allé le voir parce que c'est lui qui reste ma famille au fond de mon cœur!» Il se releva «Pour toi c'est pareille, c'est pas Mikoto ou les génomes ta vrai famille, mais les Tantalas non?»

Djidane se releva, restant appuyé au mur «Et alors? Je ne peux pas partir avec l'Invinsible comme ça?» Il fit un geste de la main, englobant l'immense vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient avec ses lumières artificielles et les petits bruits qui résonnaient, même à l'arrêt.

Bibi resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant au problème avant de répondre «Et Choco?»

Le chocobo d'or pouvait en effet voler et l'espace entre le continent où il était et celui où était Linblum n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pour la créature dorée, ça serait rapide, moins d'une journée lui serait nécessaire pour faire le trajet, ça serait moins rapide que l'invisible bien sûr mais s'il voulait y aller seul c'était mieux. Choco était justement à l'orée du village, se trouvant sur le contient à ce moment et ayant senti la présence de son maître.

Djidane hésita un court instant, craignant de paraître égoïste «Et les autres? Qu'est qu'ils vont dire?»

Bibi savait à qui il faisait allusion, Dagga ne voulait pas approcher de Linblum sans penser un seul instant à son ami qui y vivait et qui désirait peut-être y passer. «Je leur dirais que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées!»

Lentement le génome se détacha du mur et regarda le vague devant lui, une dernière hésitation au fond de son cœur. «Je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire la vérité sur moi...J'ai...peur.»

Bibi le regarda, mal à l'aise, se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la vérité sur sa propre nature. Il comprenait ce qu'éprouvait son ami à cet instant: la peur d'être abandonné, rejeté, d'être seul «Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté quand ils ont su pour moi et pourtant ils ont eu affaire aux mages noirs aussi! Toi ils te connaissent depuis des années!Ils t'aiment! Il vont pas te rejeter!»

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec hésitation, puis il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du vaisseau: «Merci Bibi»

Le petit mage réajusta encore une fois son chapeau et murmura, une fois seul: «De rien! Je suis sans doute le seul de toute notre équipe à te comprendre!»

* * *

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Perso, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre qu'on n'ai pas d'interaction avec les Tantalas au début du CD4, après notre retour sur Héra. Après tout, Djidane les a bien évoqué lorsqu'il a cité à Garland les personnages importantes pour lui non? Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas les voir au CD4?!


End file.
